


Ice Cream and Kisses

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, HaruMichi, harumichi month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written for the first day of Harumichi Month with the prompt "First Kisses" set in Sailor Moon S





	

“Usagi invited us out for ice cream with everyone tonight, are we going?” Haruka asked, scrolling through her phone reading the text Usagi had sent to her.

“If you want to you can.” Michiru replied, sitting next to Haruka on their couch. “I don’t really want to go out with them. We’re not really friends.”

“Come on Michiru it’ll be fun.” Haruka said, really hoping to convince the aqua haired girl to go with her. “Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto are all going to be there.”

“Okay…” Michiru pondered if she should really go out with Haruka and everyone else.

“So you’ll come?” Haruka leaned closer to Michiru, with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

“Sure, why not.” Michiru shrugged, but Haruka was definitely excited.

Michiru didn’t know what she was expecting when she heard that Usagi invited her out to ice cream. But standing outside waiting for a truck was definitely not that.

“You brought your money right Usagi, I’m not paying again.” Rei said, holding her wallet up to Usagi’s face.

“Mhmm!” Usagi said holding out her own. “I did better on my last exam so my mom gave me some money to get something nice. I thought ice cream was the best.”

“Are you sure you want to spend your money on ice cream, Usagi?” Haruka asked, an obvious tone that she meant she would pay for the younger blonde’s ice cream.

Michiru just stood to the side as everyone was talking. She didn’t really want to make friends with any of them. They had a mission, a job, and attachment to everyone would just make that harder. She contemplated just turning the corner and going back home. Something about watching Haruka flirt with the younger girls wasn’t her cup of tea. The two had a weird relationship. Michiru didn’t feel jealous, she just felt tired of watching her flirt with everyone else. But Haruka talking to her snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Do you want me to pay for yours?” Haruka asked Michiru. “You paid for dinner the other night, I thought it’d only be fair.”

“Don’t you think that’d give them the wrong impression?” Michiru asked, shifting her gaze to the group of girls. “Besides, we ordered pizza, it was nothing special.”

“Pizza is very special.” Haruka said with a smirk. “Come on, lemme treat at least one pretty girl here for ice cream.”

“Fine.” Michiru said, keeping her calm demeanor, though Haruka calling her pretty did not slip her mind. “Small vanilla in a cup.”

“No toppings?” Haruka asked, almost shocked.

“Nope.” Michiru answered with a smirk.

“Boring.” Haruka said, laughing as she was obviously joking with Michiru. Michiru’s only response was to giggle along with her.

~

Michiru had to admit, her night out with the inner senshi and Haruka did not go as bad as it could have. She didn’t really talk to the inners much, mostly sticking to herself or talking with Haruka. It could have gone a lot worse in her opinion.

“Did you have fun?” Haruka asked, as she saw Michiru in the bathroom brushing her hair before bed.

“Mhmm,” Michiru stated, “not the best ice cream I’ve had, but I didn’t expect to wait for an ice cream truck like a school girl. But it was fun.”

“Do you need to help brushing your hair?” Haruka asked, watching Michiru struggle to reach the back of her head. Michiru turned around to look at her, figuring out if she really needed the help. However, putting her arms down didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

“If you want.” Michiru said, handing the brush over to the blonde whom gladly accepted it and began brushing out the tangles out of the back of Michiru’s hair. The two stood in silence as Haruka was brushing Michiru’s hair, just really soaking up each other’s presence. Part of Michiru didn’t want her to stop, especially since this was probably the most intimate the two have ever been. However, Michiru may have had a lot of hair, but she was no Rapunzel and brushing didn’t take too long.

“Alright,” Haruka said while placing the brush down on the bathroom’s counter, “I’m all done.” Michiru smirked at Haruka, turning her head around.

“Thank you,” Michiru said, raising up on her toes and giving Haruka a quick peck on the lips. She could be flirty when she wanted to. Haruka only stood there with a blush apparent on her cheeks.

“M-Michiru?” Haruka stuttered, the only words she could make out in her state of embarrassment and love struck.

“There’s more where that came from,” Michiru said, walking toward her room, “if you care to join me that is.”

Haruka had never ran faster in her life than she did to Michiru’s room.


End file.
